


A Helping Hand

by Severus_Snape_Mods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_Mods/pseuds/Severus_Snape_Mods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus survives the war, but there were some complications from Nagini's bite, and he is left unable to Floo or Apparate on his own.  Which is how he finds himself dependent on Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pain to write because the boys did not want to cooperate. Digthewriter thank you for providing such a lovely prompt. A special thank you goes to the spouse for being my cheerleader, and a thank you to G for the lovely beta work that made this fic a hundred times better.

When Severus came into consciousness, the first thing he recognized was the pain. It wasn't quite as severe as the first initial bite that had cut through him, a thousand knives stabbing into him all at once as his blood grew hot and boiled inside him. This pain was dull by comparison but it was still there. A fierce prickle of pain that started in his neck and signaled the surrounding nerves to carry it through the rest of his body. Most of the pain was in his neck, though. He felt it throbbing and was almost positive one would be able to see it visibly throb as well.

His brain struggled to process for a moment, from the pain, but after a long moment his motor skills responded to the signals his brain sent and he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling, which really told him nothing as his mind began to figure out just where he might be. The last thing he could remember was seeing Potter as he himself was dying. Severus had been murdered by that damned snake of Voldemort, at his insane sometimes master’s order. While the venom coursed through his veins, Potter had showed up seemingly out of nowhere. With the last bit of life he had left he had passed on his memories to Potter—the ones he knew Potter would need to defeat Voldemort. And then, while he stared into the green eyes that looked so much like Lily's, he faded into darkness.

So perhaps this was hell? He couldn't say. He had never really given into the Christian belief of heaven and hell, but then he also really didn't have any sort of beliefs of his own. Purgatory, possibly? He had died for the sake of the wizarding world, after all.

A white ceiling wouldn't give him the answers he searched for. What else did he know? He was lying on a bed. He could feel the firm mattress and the soft pillow beneath him and the thin blanket covering him up to his neck. The discovery didn't give him any more answers than the white ceiling had.

Severus told himself to sit up and take a proper look around, but the agonizing pain coursing through his body reasoned that it was a bad idea. Instead he slowly turned his head, groaning as it sent a fresh wave of pain through his body. He saw a bedside table with a green vase sitting upon it, which held a bouquet of wilting white, yellow, and orange lilies. But he also saw a door which, upon being stared at, opened to admit a young man with a mop of black hair, glasses, and a scar.

Severus recognized him immediately and determined that he could only be in purgatory because honestly, who would send the savior of the wizarding world straight to hell?

Potter stopped in the doorway and stared blankly at Severus. He was dressed nicely in some casual muggle clothes and held a fresh bouquet of lilies in one hand. After wondering why Potter would be visiting him, Severus had to wonder why the boy would think of bringing him flowers. Flowers were not a common gift exchanged among men. With just a little more thought Severus was able to put it together though. The memories he had given to Potter were filled with the young wizard's mother, and the boy _was_ dumb, so it would be easy for him to conclude that Severus had been infatuated with his Lily. And as tribute to a tragic romance, he thought it best to gift Severus with lilies.

Idiot.

Severus didn't get to voice his opinion though because not two seconds later, Potter was back out the door, leaving Severus alone in this room, wherever it might be.

He rolled his head back to once again stare at the white ceiling, wincing from the pain the movement caused.

He wasn't alone for more than a minute before Potter returned in a rush with an older man dressed in white Healer robes. Severus watched the two with his eyes, unwilling to make any unnecessary movements. They came to the end of the bed, the Healer grabbing a clipboard that had been hanging from the footboard.

To say Severus was confused would be an understatement, and the sudden headache from his confusion added to the initial pain of his body was excruciating. Why was there a Healer? Was he in Mungo's? That would be a reasonable conclusion, after all; where else would Healer's be? But then why was Potter here? He remembered what Dumbledore had said. Potter had to die in order to destroy the final Horcrux which would be the downfall of the Dark Lord. So why was Potter standing there, staring at him with what Severus could only view as concern?

"Mr. Snape, how are you feeling?" The Healer spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you feeling any pain?"

Severus wanted to scream at the man for asking such a stupid question. Of course he was in pain. He had been bitten by a snake and the venom had killed him. Or more accurately, it had nearly killed him.

He opened his dry mouth to speak, but his lips stuck together and cracked a-part. When was the last time he had had water? He wanted to say a number of things, but his neck hurt beyond imagination and all he could get out was a croaky, "Yes..."

The Healer reached into his robes and pulled out a vial from one of the pockets. He stepped around the side of the bed as he uncorked it, bringing it to Severus' lips. The moment it touched his tongue Severus recognized the potion as one of the strongest pain relievers known to the wizarding world. Almost immediately, he felt the pain ebb away, and he sighed in relief.

"Do you know who you are?" The Healer asked, putting the empty vial back into his pocket.

Severus glared at the man in annoyance. Of course he knew who he was, but he wasn't going to start answering unnecessary questions without quenching his thirst first. The potion had helped with the pain, but it also left a bitter after taste that he needed to wash out. "Water," he demanded.

"Oh." Potter stepped forward. Severus watched as the boy pulled out his wand out to conjure a cup and then cast a _Aguamenti_ , filling up the cup before he offered it to Severus.

Desperate for water, Severus took the cup and brought it to his lips, the movements less painful now, thank Merlin, and drank all of the contents before handing the cup back over.

"I know who I am," he said, turning his attention back to the Healer. "I'm Severus Snape, born January 9, 1960, to Eileen and Tobias Snape, and I was formerly the Potions Master of Hogwarts before I became the Headmaster. Anything else you'd like to know?"

The healer gave a sheepish nod at the acerbic tone and made a note on the clipboard. "Do you know where you are?"

"I am assuming that I am in St Mungo's, but I can't really say. I'm still struggling with the idea that I may not be dead." The annoyance in his voice was ever present.

"You're not dead, Mr. Snape. Mr. Potter brought you here on the edge of death. Fortunately we dealt with a very similar bite about two years ago and were able to stop the bleeding as well as the spread of the venom. You lost a lot of blood, so you went through an extensive amount of blood replenishing potions until you were stable. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last three weeks."

He wasn't dead? Even though he had begun to suspect it, it still shocked Severus. He had long ago come to terms with the fact that he would die in the war. And now he was being told that he was alive thanks to Potter. He didn't know how to feel about it, nor could he wrap his brain around the idea that Potter was alive too.

He wanted answers, but he didn't even know where to begin. Was the Dark Lord not yet dead? Was the war still on going? How was it that Potter could stand there so freely?

There was a long pregnant pause as Severus searched the inner workings of his mind for a proper question to ask when Potter spoke.

"Voldemort is dead," he stated.

Severus looked at him, not even concerned that he probably sounded like a fool. "How?"

Harry cast a quick glance at the Healer, telling Severus that Potter wasn't open to sharing the story with everyone. "It's a long story, but after you gave me your memories, I faced Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest where he unintentionally destroyed... something instead of killing me. After that we faced one another again and since the Elder Wand wasn't truly his, his spell backfired and killed him."

The Healer looked at Harry curiously, clinging to every word like it was gold, but Potter wasn't about to go into more detail.

Severus still didn't quite understand any of it. The 'something' Potter referred to had to be the Horcrux inside the boy, but he still had many questions. He would have to get a better explanation later when there wasn't an audience. All that mattered at the moment was that the Dark Lord was finally dead.

And also the fact that he himself was not dead. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked the Healer.

Letting out a heavy sigh the Healer began to speak. "While you were in and out of consciousness, we ran some tests, and unfortunately, while we were able to save your life, we did run into some problems."

"What problems?" Severus snapped, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well, Mr. Snape, you see, where you were bitten by the snake, it was in a tender location. I'm afraid that the venom left some severe nerve damage."

None of this sounded good to Severus. Nerve damage was never a good thing.

"We were able to do some repairs already," the Healer continued. "And it's actually an on-going process, but for now I'm afraid you are a paraplegic, Mr. Snape."

Severus did not know how to properly respond to the news. A paraplegic? How was he to move on with the life he thought he no longer had if he couldn't walk? It sounded terribly inconvenient. 

"I understand this isn't easy news to hear, Severus, but there's still some good news."

Severus spun his head around so quickly to face Potter that he got dizzy. Of course it wasn't easy news to hear. His legs were useless, and the last thing he wanted was some so called comforting words from Potter. "And just what could have deluded your mind into believing that you have the authority or the privilege to call me my given name, Potter?" he growled angrily, taking almost sadistic pleasure in seeing Potter take a step back and look ashamed.

The Healer cleared his throat. "Uhm. Well... Mr. Potter is right. There is some good news. As I said, we were able to do some repairs already. We believe that we may be able to repair all of the damage and that you will gain all mobility back."

"That is promising," Severus drawled.

"We're going to watch you over the next couple of days and if all seems well, we will release you from our care. However, you will be required to come back frequently for extensive spell work for the nerve damage, and if that goes well, there will be some physical therapy."

Severus sighed deeply. It wasn't so hopeless after all. He could gain back the use of his legs in a short matter of time.

"That sounds reasonable."

The Healer looked nervous for a moment. "I should also tell you that under your circumstances, you will not be allowed to Apparate due to the severe risks of splinching. Flooing will be out of the question too, since most fireplaces can't accommodate a wheelchair."

Severus glared darkly. "Then how would you suppose that I get to St Mungo's for my appointments?"

"Well, my suggestion would be side-along Apparation," the Healer said.

"I've already told the Healers that I am willing to bring you to your appointments, Se—Prof—Snape..." Potter struggled with which name to use.

Severus rolled his eyes at Potter. "I do not need nor do I want your help. I'll find someone else."

"There really isn't a line of people willing to help you. Most people are still furious about your part in the war"” Potter said. "And besides, anyone who isn't angry with you is busy dealing with the after effects of the war. I'm the only one willing to set time aside for you."

"I'd suggest you take his offer, Mr. Snape." The Healer said.

Severus glared at him. What business of his was it anyway? "Unless you have anything else to tell me, you can get out."

The Healer cleared his throat, but he didn't need to be told twice. Clipboard still in hand, he hurried from the room, leaving Severus alone with Potter.

Potter didn't say anything. Instead he moved to the vase on the bedside table and removed the flowers before using a spell to replace the water and adding the fresh bouquet.

"Why did you feel it appropriate to bring me lilies?" Severus asked.

Potter gave him a bemused look which turned to one of embarrassment. "Because of how you felt about my mother," he said, his words uncertain. 

"You are an idiot, Potter. I was not in love with your mother,"

"But the memories..."

"She was my closest friend, and the loss of her friendship was one of my biggest regrets. You could not look me in the eye and tell me you would not go through the same lengths for Weasley or Granger, could you?"

Potter stared at Severus, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to search for words.

"Exactly. I loved your mother, but I was not _in_ love with her. Now take your flowers and go. There is no need for you to bother with me anymore."

Potter got that stubborn look in his eyes that Severus had always hated. It only ever meant that Potter was about to disrespect him in some way. "I am going to be taking you to your appointments. You need someone to do it, and after all that you did, I feel that I owe you."

"The Dark Lord is dead, your debt has been paid. Now leave," Severus replied.

"Not until you agree to let me take you to your appointments."

Severus was tempted to argue. Potter was insufferable and the idea alone of having to spend time with him gave Severus a headache. However, he would need someone to take him to his appointments. He was also beginning to feel the pain creep back up on him, and he was tired. He had gone through quite an experience with some startling news in a short matter of time.

"Fine," he snapped. "You may take me to my appointments until I can find someone better suited. Now get out."

Potter gave a small grin, and with the wilting lilies in hand, took his leave.

~*~

His appointments at St Mungo's were on Tuesdays at 9AM. He would wake up well before then to get ready. He was finding that he still had a difficult time navigating a wheelchair, and it took him much longer to do simple tasks. Getting out of bed alone was a ten minute affair. Moving around the house wasn't any easier. He constantly bumped into things and would pinch his fingers in the wheels. Being a paraplegic had done nothing to improve Severus' mood about being alive. In fact, he was grumpier than ever.

The healing process was not going nearly as quickly as Severus had hoped. The Healer had said that they had already made some repairs, so he believed that the Healers had progressed far enough that it would only take a couple of appointments before Severus gained the use of his legs again.

Unfortunately the Healer had neglected to tell him that it was in fact an experimental procedure, and therefore it was near impossible to say when it would be finished. All the spell work was rather painful too. Severus was at least grateful that he could brew his own pain potions. The ones he had been prescribed weren't nearly as strong as his own.

He had taken a potion when he woke up that morning, and he would most likely take another after another painful session of wand work at Mungo's. He glanced at the clock on his mantel, telling him it was a quarter till nine. Potter would be showing up soon. Hopefully...

For the first couple of appointments, Potter would show up fifteen minutes early. But as the weeks progressed, Potter showed up later and later. Last Tuesday, Potter had only arrived five minutes before his appointment, which greatly displeased Severus since he had always prided himself on being punctual. If Potter was late again, Severus might just have to yell at the boy and stress the importance of timeliness. 

For the most part, Severus didn't bother conversing with Potter even though he still had many unanswered questions about the war. However, from the few words they had shared, he'd learned that Potter was quite busy dealing with the after effects of the war, which was probably why Potter was arriving later and later. According to Potter, there were had been funerals to attend, ongoing Death Eater trials, and a whole school that needed to be rebuilt. It was certainly keeping him busy, and every time Severus saw Potter, the boy looked more and more exhausted. Not that any of that was a proper excuse for his tardiness. 

Severus was sure that Potter would arrive late to take him to his appointment as he had for the last couple of weeks, so it came as a surprise when the Floo flared to life and Potter stepped out.

"Morning, Snape," he greeted as he brushed the soot off his robes. 

Severus closed the book he had been reading and set it on the nearby coffee table, which he had banged his shin into earlier when he had wheeled himself into the room.

"You're actually here at a decent time today, Potter."

Potter gave a small smile. "Yes, well... As it turns out, I am far busier than I thought I would be. Mafloy's trial is coming up, and he personally asked me to speak on his behalf. I've agreed to it, but unfortunately the trial dates happen to land on Tuesdays."

"Are you informing me that you will no longer be able to take me to my appointments, Potter? The ones that you insisted you take me to despite me saying otherwise?"

"Yes," Potter said bluntly. "But I have found someone who is willing to take you."

Severus let out an annoyed sigh. It was probably Weasley or Granger. Both of whom sounded just as unpleasant as Potter. Severus wasn't really in the position to complain though. He couldn't think of anyone who would be willing to put aside time for him. And though he had begrudgingly agreed to let Potter take him, he had been secretly grateful.

"He'll be Flooing over in a minute." Potter continued to speak. "And I don't want you to be alarmed."

Why would he be alarmed? 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the Floo flared back to life and a tall man with long black hair, and a scruffy face stepped out of the flames. He dusted himself off briefly and then looked at Severus with a look of distaste.

"Snape," the man said simply, his look of distaste turning to one of amusement.

Severus nearly pinched himself to make sure he was in fact awake, and he once again doubted he could even be alive. How was it possible? He was sure his jaw hung open in surprise and his eyes were comically wide. It was most likely the reason that the man was looking at him so amused.

"I know it's hard to take in, but he—" Potter started.

Severus didn't let him finish though. “Hard to take in? Potter! How in the hell is Sirius Black standing in my living room?!”

Black had the audacity to laugh, and Severus glared at him.

“Well, it's really complicated, and the Ministry is still trying to figure it all out, so I'm not sure how I'd explain.”

“Do try,” Severus growled.

“Well no one really knows anything about the veil,” Black spoke up, cutting Potter off. “But according to the Unspeakables' best guess, when I fell through I managed to somehow become suspended in time. And then one day, I just stumbled back out.”

“You mean to tell me that you just fell through the veil and randomly returned two years later completely unharmed?” Severus asked, not quite believing.

“The Unspeakables explained it in a much more complex way,” Potter said. “But that's the basic explanation, yes.”

“And you didn't think that would be some vital information to give me, Potter?”

Potter looked sheepish and gave a shrug. “Well it was in the Prophet...”

Severus continued to glare. He had been reading the Daily Prophet since he had come back into consciousness and had not once seen anything about Black returning from the dead. “I have seen no such article pertaining to Black's return.”

“Well you wouldn't have,” Black said. “It happened three days after the end of the war. Harry says you were unconscious in St Mungo's after the war, so I unless you've obtained the ability to read while comatose, you wouldn’t have seen it.”

Black's cheeky attitude was really starting to grate on Severus' damaged nerves. 

“Look, it's not important at the moment,” Potter said. “You have an appointment to get to, and I have to meet with Malfoy to go over his trial. Snape, Sirius will be taking you to your appointments from now on.”

“What?” Severus asked. The shock of Black's arrival had caused him to completely forget about his appointment. “No. This is unacceptable, Potter. You said you would be the one to accompany me to my appointments, I expect you to keep your word. He's a felon, for one thing. He is not capable of taking me to St Mungo's.”

Potter only looked slightly annoyed and not at all phased by Severus' words. “Look, I have more important things to do. Sirius says he has nothing better to do, and he's a free man now, so he is more than capable of taking you to St Mungo's. Sirius will just have to do until you can find someone else willing to deal with you.”

With that, Potter turned around, grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the mantel, and disappeared in green flames.

Severus seethed. He had never really gotten along with Potter but it had seemed that any past transgressions had been forgiven. Even so, Potter was constantly annoyed with Severus (most likely due to his constant bad mood) as he would take him to and from appointments. Severus could admit to himself he had been anything but kind to Potter and he had not once expressed his gratitude. It would seem now that Severus had reached the end of Potter's patience. But that was not an excuse for Potter to leave in such a fashion after talking to him so disrespectfully. 

“Well, shall we?” Black said. “Wouldn't want to be late for you appointment, would we?”

Severus wanted to object, but without any other choices, Severus had to relent and allow Black to take him to his appointment. At least this once. He would quickly find someone else because this just would not do.

~*~

Severus' social circle was far too small. He came to the conclusion after he sent an owl to just about everyone he knew, asking them to accompany him to his appointments. Professor McGonagall had been his first choice, but she had kindly said no in a letter informing him that she was far too busy rebuilding the school. He'd then gone so far as to ask Weasley and Granger. They would at least be better than Black. Weasley had never even bothered to reply, and Granger had sent him a letter with a polite decline. He spent the whole week trying to find someone, but come that next Tuesday, it was Black who showed up to take him to his appointment.

While Potter had only ever been fifteen minutes early at his best, Black showed up on Tuesday at precisely 8:00 AM. Severus hadn't even managed to finish dressing when he heard the Floo activate from his bedroom.

He swore as he quickly tried to situate his robes properly around his waist. It was a real struggle to get the robes to slide under his arse while he sat.

“Snape?!” he heard Black call out in search of him.

He quickly used his wand to cast a locking spell at his door. He could only imagine the humiliation he would have to bear if Black saw him like this.

When he finally managed to situate his robes, he wheeled his way out to find Black, discovering the man in his kitchen putting a kettle on. He glared in annoyance. “Why would you think it would be acceptable for you to snoop through my kitchen, Black?”

Black looked at him and shrugged. “I wanted tea, so I thought I'd make tea.”

“You do not have my permission to use my things or my kitchen.”

Black turned to face Severus with a smug look and crossed his arms. “And I suppose you're just going to stand up and stop me, are you?”

Eyes narrowed, Severus pushed his chair forward until one of the wheels rolled over Black's foot.

“Ow! Bloody hell!” Black bounced backwards, glaring at Severus. “Bastard. That hurt.”

“That was the intention,” he replied cooly. 

Black reached down to rub at his injured foot. “It's just some damn tea. I didn't realize you were so sentimental about your kitchen and its appliances.”

“I'm not,” Severus replied. “I simply despise you.”

“Yeah, and I despise you too, but someone has to take you to your appointments.”

“Yes, I know that.” Severus rolled his eyes. “And a shame it has to be you, but that doesn't quite explain why you're here so early.”

“Unlike you, Snape, I happen to be a decent human being, and I thought I'd make sure you didn't have to struggle to get ready this morning. Believe me, I won't be making that mistake again.”

Severus snorted. "A decent human being? That statement is highly debatable. You didn't even come to see if I needed help. You just started snooping through my cupboards. Yes, how kind of you..."

"I was going to make you tea, you bastard," Black said defensively. "Bloody hell."

"I am not a small child who needs assistance in the simplest of tasks, Black. I'm more than capable of making myself tea, and I do not require any additional help from you." 

"Merlin, Snape. It's just some damn tea." 

"It's not just some damn tea," Severus mocked Black with a glare. "You barge into my home earlier than deemed necessary. You didn't bother to Apparate and knock on my door. No, you just Floo over with your ego and entitlement and then find it perfectly appropriate to go through my kitchen so you can make some tea. Which, I am sure you were more than capable of making in your own kitchen in your own house."

"Harry always Flooed over," Black said defensively. 

"Yes, and we both know Potter has entitlement issues as well. Look, Black." Severus wheeled his chair closer, trying to look as menacing as he possibly could while he sat there and Black stood towering over him. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but let's make one thing clear here. I do not like you, and you do not like me. We are once again forced into circumstances where we have to be in close proximity. Let us not make it worse for ourselves and only endure one another for as short amount of time as possible." 

A look, almost recognizable as sadness flashed across Black's face, but in less than a second it was gone and Severus couldn't be sure he had seen it at all. Black gave a small careless shrug. "All right, Snape. It makes no difference to me, but if it gets your knickers in a twist, I'll give you your space. I'm still making some bloody tea though. I ran out this morning."

Triumphant that he had somehow miraculously managed to come to an agreement with Black without it turning into a Muggle school boy fight, he nodded. "Just this once, Black. Do try to not make a mess." He struggled for a moment to turn his wheelchair around, glaring when he caught Black's amused look. He then wheeled out of the room and back to his own. He would have enjoyed a cup of tea that morning, but the thought of having to be in Black's company while doing so was unpleasant. Instead he went to his room and read a book until it was time to go to his appointment. 

Severus was still severely unhappy about having to be involved with Black, and he was definitely angry at Potter about it, since it was all his fault. However, for the time being it would have to do, and if he were honest with himself, which he scarcely was, he was grateful to have someone willing to help him, even if it was Sirius Black.

~*~

At first Black proved to be more insufferable than Potter had ever been. While Black no longer Flooed, but rather Apparate and knock on Severus' front door, he still arrived much earlier than necessary. Severus was constantly tempted to leave the man out on the stoop and only let him in at the last minute. Eventually Black's constant door knocking would irritate him enough to let the man inside. Black would then sit in his living room and begin reading the Prophet. He never read for long before he got bored and began an attempt at conversing with Severus.

Severus couldn't figure out why Black would show up early or why he would try and have a conversation with him when they had never been civil to one another in the past. And yet, Black was more than happy to have a one-sided conversation. At first Severus hadn't even bothered to listen to what Black was saying, but eventually he found himself listening, and then without his notice, he even began to talk back. These morning talks were how Severus finally learned about how the war ended and how it was that Potter managed to survive. Potter had told Black everything, and Black willingly relayed it all back to Severus.

As the weeks progressed and Black slowly became less annoying, the Healers had a breakthrough with his recovery, and he was told that he would be allowed to begin physical therapy. 

Severus had been excited at first. After months of painful spell work, he could learn to walk again. However, that excitement quickly dissipated after learning that physical therapy was just as painful and it, too, was a slow process. It was also exhausting. Severus found himself not bothering to care when after an especially physical session, Black took him home and made them tea. 

Severus didn't bother to care when it happened again the week after even though he wasn't nearly as exhausted. Eventually it somehow just became normal practice. And even more frightening, Severus found that he was enjoying Black's company, even laughing at some of the man's jokes. 

It made Severus uneasy. He was having a difficult time trying to continue hating the man whom he had despised for so many years. 

And then one day after a couple of months of physical therapy and secretly enjoying Black's company, he was told he no longer needed the wheelchair. 

He was given a cane to aid him, as he was still quite stiff in his movements, and he would have to continue to attend physical therapy for a while longer, but it had been the best news he had heard in a long time up until he was then informed that he would be allowed to Apparte and Floo on his own once again. 

Black still Appareted them both back to Severus' home after that appointment, his hand lingering on Severus' forearm. Severus stared at Black's hand briefly before Black dropped it as if he had been burned. 

"Well, I suppose this is it then," Sirius said. "Now that you can walk again, you won't be needing me."

"No, I suppose not," Severus replied. 

"Great," Black said almost too enthusiastically. "Then I'll just be on my way."

It was awkward. Black stood there, and Severus had no idea what to say. He used his new cane to hold his weight, but he wouldn't be able to stand for too much longer. Was Black fishing for something? A thank you, maybe? Severus wasn't about to hand those out. Yes, he was grateful, but he had his pride. 

When neither of them spoke, Black sighed heavily and gave Severus a curt nod before Apparting away with a pop. 

Severus didn't know what to think. Perhaps he should have invited Black in for a cup of tea. It seemed unnecessary now though. Now that Severus could Apparete himself, there was no reason for them to have to endure one another's company. They should both be happy about not having to spend hours with the enemy. And yet, Severus couldn't bring himself to feel that way.

Instead, Severus suppressed the confusing thoughts about Black that tried to surface in the forefront of his mind, focusing more on his health and trying to master walking again. 

So it came as a surprise when two weeks later on a Friday night, there was a knock at his door. 

Severus looked up from his book. It was late, and he never got visitors. He turned back to his book, determined to ignore the door when the visitor began to pound on it. Severus could only stand it for a minute before it became unbearable. He grabbed his cane and slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door and looked through the peephole to see just who was trying to break his door down with his fist.

He blinked in surprise when he saw that it was Black on the other side of the door. He watched Black sway as he stood before pounding on the door again. 

Severus sighed heavily, a mental battle ensuing about whether or not to open the door. He pondered as to just why Black would be at his door. They hadn't spoken to one another in two weeks, and Severus was sure it would continue in that fashion for years to come. And yet, Black was there on the other side of the door, pounding away in that rude fashion that Severus had become so accustomed to. 

Curiosity got the better of Severus, so he shifted his weight on his cane and opened the door. 

Black had his right fist held in the air ready to pound on the door again and then dropped it when Severus stood where the door had once been. Black gave him a crooked smile which quickly turned to a grimace. 

"I uh... I seemed to've splinched myself," Black said with a forced chuckle. He held up his left hand and displayed a bloody gash along his palm. 

Severus stared at the cut and then at Black. He then noticed the blood stains forming on the man's clothing as well as the droplets of blood pooling on his front porch. Severus sighed in annoyance and, without a word, grabbed Black by his wrist and yanked him into his home. 

"Quickly, into the kitchen before you stain my carpet." Severus closed the door and limped his way into the kitchen with the aid of his cane.

Black fallowed with staggering steps, at one point using the wall to keep himself upright and left a bloody hand print. 

"Damn it, Black! You imbecile, you're getting blood everywhere." Severus grabbed Black again and yanked him over to the sink. He turned the tap on and ran the cold water over Black's hand. 

As the cold water washed away the blood, Severus realized the gash wasn't as bad as the amount of blood led it to be. Sighing heavily once again, Severus pulled out his wand and traced it over the cut, muttering a song-like incantation. 

Black giggled. "That tickles..."

He stared at Black briefly, never having heard such a sound come from the man. It was easy to conclude that Black was pissed. Severus rolled his eyes and repeated the spell twice more. The skin surrounding the gash came together and closed the wound. 

He dropped Black's hand and put his wand away. "There."

Black pulled his palm close to his face, inspecting Severus' work. "Wow, excellent work. Can hardly tell I nearly cut my hand off." Black looked up at Severus with a beaming grin.

"How much have you had to drink, Black?" Severus asked. 

"Would be still, but those bastards at the pub kicked me out! Can you believe that? I mean, I'm really not that drunk." He swayed as he stood, and his eyes were glassy and unable to focus. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the oncoming headache to go away. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was a drunk Sirius Black. And why him? Surely Potter was more suited for this sort of thing. 

He should really just kick the man out of his house and let him take care of himself. No, he couldn't do that. The man was obviously incapable of Apparting without splinching himself. Floo, maybe. He could throw him into the fireplace and send him to Potter. Yes, let Potter be the one to have to deal with the idiot. 

"Do you's have any whiskey?" Black slurred. 

He couldn't let Black Floo. Severus had no idea where Potter lived and Black could easily slur the words and end up stuck in a chimney. 

There was nothing left to be done but take care of the mutt himself. 

"No, Black, I do not have whiskey," he lied. The man clearly didn't need any more alcohol. 

"But I saws it!" Black exclaimed in protest. "When I made tea. In the cupboard there." He pointed, but his hand swayed and was unable to pinpoint its target. "S' the room spinning?" 

"Come on, Black." Severus grabbed his elbow and attempted to pull Black back towards the living room so he could deposit him onto the sofa. 

Black, however, decided to use Severus as a crutch, putting most if not all his weight onto him. Severus stumbled, trying to stay upright, but he couldn't hold Black up and use his cane at the same time to support himself. They fell over with a loud thump, Black laying across Severus. 

"Oopsy-daisy." Black laughed.

Severus quickly pushed the man off himself and struggled back to his feet. "Fine, you can stay on the floor for all I care, you insufferable dunderhead." 

"No, no. Don't leave me." Black reached out and clung to Severus' pants leg. "I'll be goods." 

Severus pinched his lips together in annoyance. "Can you make it to the sofa?" 

Black looked towards the sofa. "But that's _really_ far," he whispered. 

"Then you'll stay on the floor." 

"No, I can do it." Black began to pull himself back to his feet, having to cling to Severus so he didn't fall back down. Severus struggled to continue to stand upright. His legs were still fairly weak and had a hard enough time holding his own weight, let alone Black's.

Somehow Black managed to get to his feet without either of them falling again. Black grinned triumphantly and then stumbled over to the sofa and flopped down onto it.

"This is an extraordinary comfortable sofa." Black bounced on it a bit. "Can I have it?" 

"No," Severus grumbled. He was beyond annoyed at that point and was seconds away from hexing Black. "You can sleep it off and then leave in the morning. Make an attempt to stay quiet, will you?" He made to leave and was almost out of the room when Black called out.

"Snape!"

Severus bit the inside of his cheek and reluctantly turned around, glaring. "What?"

Black sat there looking vulnerable. Severus' anger dissipated a bit. 

"Don't go. Please. I'm..." he trailed off. 

"Black, say what you're going to say or I am leaving and going to bed." 

Black didn't speak right away so Severus turned to leave again. 

"I'm so lonely," 

Severus paused and then turned to look back at Black. "What?"

"I'm lonely, Snape. I've got nobody." 

Severus frowned at Black's words. "You have plenty of friends, Black. You're not alone."

"Oh, it's not the same!" Black cried out in a tantrum like a spoiled child who wasn't allowed to get the candy they wanted. "You don't get it. I thought you'd get it." 

Severus didn't get it. He had no idea what Black was trying to imply. How could the man possibly be lonely? There were so many people who loved him. Potter was the first example to come to mind. Severus, on the other hand, had no one. The few friends he had ever had were long since dead. Black was far more fortunate than him, and it made little sense to Severus why the man would show up here drunk off his arse rather than go to someone like Potter. 

"I'm so pathetic," Black mumbled as he moved to lay himself out on the sofa, his feet dangling over the arm. "All my friends are dead," he continued as he slowly closed his eyes. 

After a brief hesitation, Severus Summoned a blanket and limped over to the sofa , drabbing it over Black. 

"You're the only one left..." Black mumbled so quietly that Severus couldn't have been sure he heard. And then Black was breathing softy as if asleep.

Severus then went to bed himself, but he had a difficult time falling asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Black and what he had said. Was Black really so lonely?

~*~

Severus had to have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was awoken by the smell of coffee and eggs. After getting dressed, he made his way into the kitchen. Black stood in front of the stove flipping an egg over in a pan. He looked miserable, but that was probably due to a raging hangover.

Black looked over and noticed Severus. "Oh. Morning, Snape. I know you don't like me using your kitchen, but I was ravenous. Go ahead and hex me, but I'd appreciate it if you at least let me eat first."

"I'm not going to hex you," Severus said simply and took a seat at the table. "I smell coffee." 

"Ah, yes. I took the liberty of making some. You know, for the hangover." Black handed a full cup over to Severus. "I left it black. I figured you wouldn't want anything sweet added to it."

Severus hummed his approval as he took a drink. It was perfect. 

"There's enough eggs here too if you'd like some." 

"I would." Severus set his cup down.

A moment later Black offered him a plate as well as held out the Daily Prophet. "Owl came this morning too." 

Severus took the offered items in his hand and then paused. There was something horribly domestic about this situation. What bothered him more was the thought that it wasn't entirely unpleasant. 

Black didn't seem to notice anything was off and took a seat across from Severus and began to shovel the eggs into his mouth. They didn't speak, and Black quickly finished his food while Severus didn't even touch his, too preoccupied by the confusing thoughts. Black then downed the rest of his coffee. 

"I wanted to thank you for last night." Black spoke suddenly wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. And it doesn't come easily. But you could have turned me away last night, but instead you healed me and let me sleep it off on your sofa. You could have just taken me to St Mungo's and left me there, but you didn't it. And for that I'm grateful."

Damn, he hadn't even thought of St Mungo's. "Don't make a habit of it," Severus replied, evoking a small smile from Black. 

"I'll just be going then." Black stood moved his dirty dishes to the sink. "Mind if I just Floo? I'm a bit hesitant to Apparate at the moment." He didn't wait for an answer before he headed for the fireplace. It was almost as if he was eager to leave.

"Black," Snape called out before he could even think to do otherwise. Black turned back to him, and he inwardly panicked when he had nothing else to say. 

"What?"

"Nothing... never mind," Severus said, unable to explain the feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. 

"Oh. Well, all right then." Black turned to leave again.

He was almost to the fireplace when Severus called out again. "Black."

Severus wanted to hex himself. He didn't know what was compelling him to try and keep Black there, but it was driving him mad. 

"Yeah?" Black looked to him once again.

"My physical therapist suggested that I take walks to help build muscle." He had no idea where he was going with this, but he forced himself to keep talking. "And after you fell on me last night I fear that you may have pushed back my progress by several weeks. I see it as your duty to accompany me and make sure that I don't cause any harm to myself." 

Black pinched his lips and nodded his head, and Severus got the feeling that Black saw right through him. "Yeah, yeah, all right. I'll walk with you." 

It was a nice sunny morning, with not a cloud in the blue sky. They slowly made their way down the street, Severus relying heavily on his cane. Black just kept his pace with Severus and neither of them bothered to speak for quite some time as they made their way around the block. 

Severus didn't mind silence, but with Black there, he almost felt obligated to fill the silence. 

"Lily used to live just around the corner from here," he found himself saying.

"Did she really?" Sirius asked. "I think I remember her once saying you two grew up in the same neighborhood." 

"We used to spend our summers together," Severus said with some remorse. 

Black looked at him sideways. "Harry told me you were in love with her." 

"I was not!" Severus yelled louder than necessary. 

Black chuckled. "Calm down, Severus, before you wake the whole neighborhood." 

The conversation about Lily was quickly forgotten, and Severus stopped walking to stare at Black.

He paused in his steps. "What?" Black's eyes widened slightly as was he had said slowly dawned on him. "It slipped. I didn't mean to call you that."

Severus shook his head. "No, it's fine. I've just known you for nearly thirty years, and I have never once heard you use my given name." 

Black seemed slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well..." He shrugged. 

Severus smiled slightly and began to walk again, Black followed suit, and they stayed silent for a while once again. 

"Might I ask you a question?" Severus asked. 

"I suppose," Black replied, idly kicking a small rock out of their path. 

"Why is it that you agreed to take me to my appointments?"

Black sighed heavily and looked up at the sky as if it held the answers. "Honestly, at first it was just so I could get a laugh out of seeing you stuck like that."

"I see," Severus mumbled displeased. 

"After I was cleared of all charges against me and given a large settlement for being wrongfully imprisoned without trial, I had all of this freedom and time on my hands that I didn't know what to do with." Black continued to speak: "I thought I would be happy to just spend time with Harry and help him out with all he was trying to do at once. Dealing with the press, funerals, trials, and rebuilding the school. But it didn't really make me happy. Harry's a great man, don't get me wrong, but he's got his own life, his own friends, and his own worries. I began to feel in the way of things, so I simply just stopped trying to help, and Harry didn't seem to mind. No one seemed to mind, really. After the initial shock and awe of me coming back from the dead or whatever you'd call it, everyone was too busy to give me any thought. Remus wouldn't have been, but he was gone. So I had no one really. I mean, sure there are plenty of people who care for me, but there is such an age gap that I just would constantly feel out of place.

"It had been over a month since I had last talked to Harry, and one day he just shows up at my flat begging me for a favor. When he told me it was to help you my initial reaction was to say no, but then he begged. Said he had taken on too much at once and that he simply didn't have the time. He said he had already asked everyone else and they had all said no. I was his last hope, so I agreed. And then... then I oddly found myself looking forward to Tuesdays because it meant for just a little while, I could be in the company of someone who was just as lonely as me." 

"You thought I was lonely?" Severus asked. 

"Are you saying you weren't?" Black countered and then continued when Severus didn't answer. "I began to enjoy your company, and worse yet I began to wonder why I had ever hated you in the first place. When the Healers said you were allowed to Apparate and Floo again, I didn't know what to do with myself. Surely you didn't want to bother with me anymore now that you didn't have to."

"So you decided to drink yourself into a stupor?" Severus asked as they rounded the final corner and headed back towards his home.

"Well, it wasn't my intention to end up on your doorstep," Black replied defensively. "I got drunk enough that they kicked me out of the pub. I had every intention of going home, and I was just about to when you came to mind. I thought how much I'd rather have a nice chat with you over some tea. And I ended up stupidly splinching myself in the process." 

Severus chortled. "I see."

"You mock me now, but I know you enjoyed those afternoon teas just as much as I did."

"Perhaps you're just really good at making tea and I was only enduring your attempts at idle conversation." 

"Well, I am really good at making tea." Black snickered. 

As they made their way up Severus' front steps, Severus allowed a small smile in the corner of his lip. "Perhaps we could allow for it to happen weekly." 

Black nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, we could do that. But I was thinking... Maybe I could take you out for tea or something." 

Severus nearly lost control of his cane and fell over. "What?" 

"Tea is nice and all, but I get hungry, and you've seen the extent of my cooking abilities, so I thought we could go out for lunch as well." 

Severus stared in disbelief. "Are you asking me out on a date, Black?"

Black snorted. "Now, now. We've only just agreed to be friends. One step at a time, Severus." 

Severus glared seeing little humor in it. 

Black wasn't fazed by the glare at all. "Really, I just want decent food, but who knows where this new found friendship may lead. After all, now that I'm not concentrating so hard to hate your guts, I'm beginning to see that you're not all that bad looking."

Severus stood there too dumbfounded to form any sort of sentence so he kept his mouth shut. 

"So what do you say? Tuesday at noon?"

Severus found himself nodding mutely in agreement. 

"Great." Black beamed. "I'll owl you, and we can figure out details. Now, if you don't mind I'd rather like to get home and get out of these blood-stained clothes and get rid of the reek of alcohol."

 

"Yes, I can see how we could both benefit from that," Severus finally managed to speak. 

Black chuckled. "I'll see you Tuesday then, Severus." 

"Indeed you will, Bl—Sirius." 

With a grin still on his face, Sirius Black Apparated away with a pop, leaving Severus alone on his front doorstep wondering what he might have just gotten himself into.

~Fin~


End file.
